Conker the Squirrel
Conker the Squirrel is a red squirrel and the main protagonist of the Conker series. His first appearance was in the Nintendo 64 game Diddy Kong Racing, where he was one of the main playable characters. He later got his own game on the Game Boy Color known as Conker's Pocket Tales, which was a game geared toward a younger audience. His first 3D adventure was the Nintendo 64 game Conker's Bad Fur Day, followed by its Xbox remake Conker: Live and Reloaded, Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live and Reloaded were different from Conker's Pocket Tales because they had gotten an M'' rating from the ESRB for Violence, Blood and Gore, Sexual Themes, Alcoholic and Drug Reference, and Language. History ''Diddy Kong Racing Diddy Kong Racing on the Nintendo 64 was Conker's first appearance. Conker first appeared in this game because Nintendo and Rare needed characters to appear in Diddy Kong Racing other than the traditional Donkey Kong characters. Conker was one of these characters who appeared in this game starting as just Diddy Kong's friend. Conker however, was one of the more popular characters and Nintendo allowed Rare to make a game for Conker on the Nintendo 64. In this game though Conker is completely different in personality then he was in Conker's Bad Fur Day. Many fans assume that the Conker in Pocket Tales is younger than he was in Conker's Bad Fur Day. ''Conker's Pocket Tales'' With the ongoing delay of Twelve Tales: Conker 64 which later became Conker's Bad Fur Day, Nintendo allowed Rare to release a Conker game on the Game Boy Color. Rare thought of another Conker game targeted towards the children's market. The game of Conker's Pocket Tales involved Conker's girlfriend Berri who was first introduced in this game planning a surprise party for him, but she is kidnapped by the Evil Acorn. Conker then goes out to save her. This game also had Conker acting differently from how he does in Conker's Bad Fur Day. This was the last Conker game targeted towards children, and was simply just a holdover game for Conker's Bad Fur Day leading this game to not having very positive reviews. ''Conker's Bad Fur Day'' Conker's Bad Fur Day was originally going to be Twelve Tales: Conker 64, an E-rated game like the last two games, but was eventually turned into a mature video game. This led to so much controversy that Nintendo placed a label on the game saying it is not for anyone under 17. This game features an older, greedier, meaner, and alcoholic Conker becoming king of the Panther Kingdom and having to tell the players about his past few days which led to his leadership. It starts with Conker going to a pub one night and getting drunk and walking into the Panther Kingdom accidentally. The Panther King can't keep his milk on the table because a leg is missing. His assistant Professor von Kripplespac concludes that a red squirrel will make the perfect leg. Conker then has to fight his way through a horde of the Panther King's creatures, and through a war against Kripplespac's Tediz, in order to get home to his girlfriend Berri. On his way Conker winds up meeting a lot of helpers whom he thinks are very annoying. Eventually, towards the end of the game, Don Weaso tells Conker and Berri to break into the Feral Reserve Bank, but it is just a trap set up by the Panther King so he can capture Conker. The Panther King tells Don Weaso to shoot Berri to death, then Kripplespac appears and betrays the Panther King by releasing the xenomorph from his chest, killing him instantly. However, Conker activates the air lock causing Kripplesac, Weaso(?), the Panther King and Berri's remains to get sucked into space. Conker is then left to fight Heinrich in the Mech Suit, but the game locks and Conker uses the opportunity to talk to the Programmer to help him kill Heinrich. He asks the programmer to take them to the Panther King's Castle, and asks for some weapons to select from. Although it seems like he is going to choose a Rocket Launcher, he chooses a Katana instead, and uses it to slice off Heinrich's head. A bunch of Panther Kingdom residents then appear and crown Conker king, but he isn't happy, because he forgot to ask the programmer to revive Berri. He's left surrounded by everyone who annoyed him to death throughout his quest. frame|Conker in Live & Reloaded. ''Conker Live & Reloaded'' While the single player mode of Conker: Live & Reloaded is a carbon copy of Conker's Bad Fur Day, the multiplayer mode is its own little game. The plot of the multiplayer mode can somewhat be considered a sequel (as well as a prequel) to Conker's Bad Fur Day. The multiplayer involves Professor von Kripplespac having survived being sucked into outer space and returning to Earth, creating a new species of Tediz known as the Machine Tediz. These new Tediz wreak havoc on the Panther Kingdom having King Conker send his troops out to go fight against them. It is unknown if this is an official sequel to Conker's Bad Fur Day or not. Conker Live & Reloaded also has updated graphics. Appearance ''Diddy Kong Racing'' '' character selection screen.]] Conker's appearance from Diddy Kong Racing consisted of a shirt that was blue on the front and yellow on the back, and wore white gloves that seemed to blend into his fur. He also wore blue and white sneakers. Conker was larger in the hip area, which gave him a chubby appearance. His chubbiness was lost over the years, as seen in Conker: Live & Reloaded. Conker, being a Red Squirrel, is trademarked for his red fur. In Diddy Kong Racing, this was visually true. His mouth area was pure white, as well as the tips of his ears. The tip of his tail was a more beige-ish color. Throughout the games, Conker has maintained the blue hue of his eyes. Xbox Commercial In the Rare Xbox Commercial, Conker's appearance was similar to his appearance in Conker: Live & Reloaded, only he didn't have the furry graphics. Gallery Artwork conker ddkr.png conker ddkr 2.png File:ConkerRacingBalloon.png|Conker holding onto a balloon in Diddy Kong Racing. conker sprite.png File:ConkerRacingHover.png|Conker in a hovercraft in Diddy Kong Racing. File:Conker the Squirrel (Conker's Pocket Tales).png|Conker's artwork from Conker's Pocket Tales. File:Conker Artwork - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Conker's artwork from Conker's Bad Fur Day. File:Conker Artwork 2 - Conker's Bad Fur Day.png|Another piece of artwork of Conker in Conker's Bad Fur Day 51EqW5hkQrL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Conker's artwork in Conker's Pocket Tales 9478_185616784913324_2029330935_n.jpg|Conker's artwork in Conker: Live & Reloaded conker and rare logo.png conker.png conker and guns.png conker bazooka.png conker shotgun.png conker beer.png conker soldier.png conker milk.png conker soldier 2.png conker soldier 3.png conker soldier 4.png conker soldier 5.png conker n64 logo.png conker rare logo.png conker rare logo 2.png Screenshots NeoConkerBFD.jpg|Neo Conker in Conker's Bad Fur Day. NeoConkerL&R.jpg|Neo Conker as he appears in Conker: Live & Reloaded. Conker the King.jpeg|Conker as a King in 'Conker: Live & Reloaded. File:ConkerCashEyes.png|Conker's eyes expression showing his love of money. Conker the king 2.jpg|Conker as a king in Conker's Bad Fur Day. L.jpg|Conker in Uga Buga (Chapter) conker 1.png conker money.png conker eyes.png conker and egg.png Conker van helsing.png Conker vampire.png Promotional File:ConkerPromoPocketTales.jpg|Promotional photo of Conker in Conker's Pocket Tales. Personality As a young boy, Conker was told by his parents never to drink alcohol, be greedy or swear. In Diddy Kong Racing and Conker's Pocket Tales, Conker appears to be a nice and kind person who obeys rules and always seems to be happy-go-lucky. In Conker's Bad Fur Day however, Conker went through a dramatic change in personality. He had become a slightly greedy, alcoholic squirrel. His relationship with Berri is not as good as it was, and drinking alcoholic beverages is a regular part of Conker's life. As the game implies, Conker disobeyed the rules his parents told him as a kid, except for not using profanity. These personality traits are also noticed in Conker: Live & Reloaded. Like most of the other squirrels in the Conker franchise, Conker seems to be ignorant and carefree. He helps almost every person in the game, not caring what they want or how dangerous the tasks are. And ever since he became alcoholic, he became a bit kooky, like most of the other squirrels in the franchise. This was shown when even after he was cured of his dizziness, he still didn't notice he was going the wrong way. Multi Conker is playable in the Multi mode of Conker's Bad Fur Day. By entering the code WELLYTOP, Conker becomes available to play as, and by entering the code EASTEREGGSRUS, Neo Conker (Conker in his Heist outfit.) can be playable. Names other people have called Conker Here is a list of names that other characters in the Conker series have given Conker. Trivia *Conker was originally going to appear in Diddy Kong Racing DS, however, due to copyright issues, he was replaced by Dixie Kong by Rare. If one were to listen closely, the music that played in the original Diddy Kong Racing when the player was about to choose Conker can be heard when the player was about to choose Dixie. *Conker's full name is Conker the Squirrel, as he states to Gregg the Grim Reaper. This means that his real middle name is "The" and his last name is "Squirrel", as stated by many characters. *Professor von Kripplespac states that a Red Squirrel's scientific name is Furrius squidgeterrius, however, in the real world it is Sciurus vulgaris. *Conker also makes a cameo in Banjo-Kazooie: Nuts and Bolts in a newspaper. *Conker had an ability to hover for a short time by making his tail spin like a propeller, which could be a reference to two characters from Sonic the Hedgehog; one is Miles Tails Prower, Sonic's best friend who has the same ability, and Ray the Squirrel, who also shows that he can perform the move. *Conker became a millionaire in the end of the games, Conker's Bad Fur Day and Conker: Live & Reloaded. *In Conker: Live & Reloaded, Conker's character sprite is a tad shorter than the original game. *A skin of Conker is his Live & Reloaded army outfit can be used in Skin Pack 3 of Minecraft: The Xbox 360 Edition. Category:Squirrels Category:Diddy Kong Racing Racers Category:Secret Multi Characters Category:S.H.C. Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Conker's Pocket Tales Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Articles with Trivia